culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Pauline Parmentier
| residence = Paris, France | birth_date = | birth_place = Cucq, France | height = | turnedpro=2000 | plays = Right-handed (two-handed backhand) | careerprizemoney = $2,576,314 | singlesrecord = 410 - 360 | singlestitles = 2 WTA Tour, 10 ITF | highestsinglesranking = No. 40 (21 July 2008) | currentsinglesranking = No. 83 (3 July 2017) | AustralianOpenresult = 2R (2008, 2012, 2017) | FrenchOpenresult = 4R (2014) | Wimbledonresult = 2R (2008, 2009, 2011) | USOpenresult = 3R (2012) | Othertournaments = yes | Olympicsresult = 1R (2008) | doublesrecord = 76 - 122 | doublestitles = 0 WTA Tour, 3 ITF | highestdoublesranking = No. 89 (30 April 2012) | currentdoublesranking = No. 233 (3 July 2017) | AustralianOpenDoublesresult = 2R (2013, 2017) | FrenchOpenDoublesresult = 3R (2014) | WimbledonDoublesresult = 2R (2008, 2013) | USOpenDoublesresult = 2R (2014) | OthertournamentsDoubles = yes | OlympicsDoublesresult = 1R (2008) | AustralianOpenMixedresult = 1R (2017) | FrenchOpenMixedresult = 2R (2009, 2017) | Team = yes | FedCupresult = 6-8 | updated = 7 July 2017 }} Pauline Parmentier ( ; born 31 January 1986) is a French tennis player. Her career-high ranking is world number 40, which she attained on 21 July 2008, and her highest ranking in doubles is world number 89, which she reached on 30 April 2012. In her career, she has won two singles titles on the WTA Tour. She has also won ten singles titles and three doubles titles on the ITF Women's Circuit. She played in the singles and women's doubles events at the 2008 Olympic Games. She has been playing for France in the Fed Cup since 2010. Personal life Parmentier was born in the northern French town of Cucq. Parmentier's parents are named Dominique and Jean-Philippe and she has two older brothers named Olivier and Julien. Parmentier began to play tennis at age 6. She trained at the Mouratoglou Tennis Academy for five years. Career 2000–2003 In 2000, Parmentier played only one ITF Women's Circuit tournament; she entered both the singles and doubles events of a $10,000 tournament held in November 2000 in the French commune of Villenave-d'Ornon. In 2001, Parmentier played three ITF Women's Circuit tournaments held in Villenave-d'Ornon, Le Havre and Deauville; she entered only the singles events of all of them and was eliminated in the qualifying rounds of all of them. She did not play a single tournament in the 2002 ITF Women's Circuit. Parmentier played in the singles event or doubles events or both events of thirteen tournaments in the 2003 ITF Women's Circuit. 2004–2005 In May 2004, Parmentier made her WTA Tour singles debut at the Internationaux de Strasbourg, losing in the second qualifying round to Henrieta Nagyová. She made her Grand Slam singles and women's doubles debut at the 2004 French Open (she received wild cards for both events), losing in the singles second qualifying round to Roberta Vinci and in the first round of the women's doubles main draw. In 2005, Parmentier appeared in the singles main draw of a WTA Tour tournament for the first time in her career; she was the recipient of a singles main draw wild card for the 2005 French Open and lost in the first round to Iveta Benešová. She won three qualifying matches to reach the main draw of the 2005 US Open singles, where she lost to no. 2 seed Lindsay Davenport in the second round. 2007 Parmentier won three qualifying matches to reach the singles main draw of the 2007 US Open; in the main draw, she defeated Tatjana Malek in the first round and fell to Martina Hingis in the second round. She broke into the top 100 of the WTA singles rankings for the first time in her career on 10 September 2007 (she rose from No.106 at the start of the 2007 US Open to No.87). Parmentier won her first career WTA Tour singles title at the Tier IV Tashkent Open as an unseeded player in October 2007; she did not drop a set during the tournament, defeating the three top seeds [ Dominika Cibulková (first round), Olga Govortsova (semifinals) and Victoria Azarenka (final)] en route to winning the title. She also won three ITF Women's Circuit singles titles in 2007. 2008 On 18 February 2008, two days after losing in the semifinals of the WTA Tour Tier III 2008 Cachantún Cup in Viña del Mar to top seed Flavia Pennetta, Parmentier made her debut in the top 50 of the WTA singles rankings (she rose from No.53 at the start of the 2008 Cachantún Cup to No.47). She won the singles title at the Bad Gastein WTA Tour tournament in July 2008 - it was her second career WTA Tour (and first Tier III) singles title. Seeded no. 4, she defeated top seed Ágnes Szávay in the semifinals before defeating qualifier Lucie Hradecká in the final. Parmentier was nominated to play in the 2008 Olympic Games after Mary Pierce and Amélie Mauresmo withdrew. She lost both her first round matches in the singles and women's doubles (she was paired with Tatiana Golovin in the women's doubles). 2010–2014 In 2010 Parmentier qualified for the singles main draw of the Sony Ericsson Open by defeating American teenager Lauren Davis and Tamarine Tanasugarn in the qualifying rounds; in the main draw, she beat Sybille Bammer in the first round before losing to no. 25 seed Ana Ivanovic in the second round. At the 2012 US Open, as an unseeded player, Parmentier defeated no. 25 seed Yanina Wickmayer in the second round before losing in the third round to no. 5 seed Petra Kvitová; it was the first time in her career that she had advanced beyond the second round of the singles main draw in a Grand Slam tournament. In 2013, Parmentier lost in the singles main draw first round in nine WTA Tour tournaments, including the Australian Open, French Open and Wimbledon. She missed several tournaments in April and May because of a right shoulder injury. In January 2014, Parmentier reached the semifinals of the $25,000 ITF Women's Circuit tournament in Hong Kong after defeating top seed Magda Linette in the first round. At the 2014 French Open, Parmentier achieved her career-best singles showing in a Grand Slam tournament; a wild card and ranked no. 145 in the WTA singles rankings coming into the tournament, she defeated 17th seed Roberta Vinci, Yaroslava Shvedova and Mona Barthel before losing to Garbiñe Muguruza in the fourth round. 2016 In the first five months of 2016, Parmentier reached at least the last eight of the singles main draw in four WTA Tour tournaments - semifinals in Katowice, quarterfinals in Monterrey, Rabat and Strasbourg. At the French Open, Parmentier (who was ranked no. 88 in the WTA singles rankings coming into the tournament) defeated no. 31 seed Monica Niculescu in the first round and Irina Falconi in the second round, before losing to no. 8 seed Timea Bacsinszky in the third round. In July, Parmentier reached her fifth and final WTA Tour singles main draw quarterfinal of the year at the Bucharest tournament, where she lost to Vania King. 2017 In February, Parmentier played only one match (which was the fourth and final singles rubber) in the Fed Cup World Group quarterfinal against Switzerland. She lost the match to Belinda Bencic 3-6,4-6 which enabled Switzerland to take an unassailable 3-1 lead and sent France to the Fed Cup World Group Play-offs that would be held on ten weeks later on 22–23 April. Three weeks after her Fed Cup defeat, Parmentier reached the quarterfinals of the WTA Tour Acapulco tournament, where she lost to top seed Mirjana Lučić-Baroni. Parmentier, who had never beaten a player ranked in the top 10 of the WTA singles rankings, lost to world number 2 Angelique Kerber 5-7, 6-3, 5-7 in the third round of the Premier Mandatory BNP Paribas Open held in March, after holding a set point in the first set and leading 4-1 in the third set. She also lost in the third round of the Miami Open (the next Premier Mandatory tournament), to world number 11 Johanna Konta, after causing an upset by beating no. 24 seed Tímea Babos in the second round After her good singles performances at the BNP Paribas Open and Miami Open, Parmentier lost in the singles main draw first round of her next four tournaments (all of them WTA Tour tournaments) - Biel, Rabat, Madrid and Strasbourg. At the Strasbourg tournament, she failed to convert two match points while leading 6-5 in the final set against the American qualifier Madison Brengle. She ended her run of four consecutive singles main draw first round defeats at the French Open when she defeated Irina Khromacheva in the first round before losing to Carina Witthöft in the second round. WTA Tour finals Singles (2–0) | |} Doubles (0–1) | |} Team competition: 1 (0–1) ITF Women's Circuit finals Singles: 25 (10–15) Doubles: 5 (3–2) Performance timelines Singles ''Only main draw appearances and matches in the WTA Tour, Grand Slam tournaments and Olympic Games are included in the SR, Win–Loss and WTA Tour tournaments played records. Doubles ''Only main draw appearances and matches in the WTA Tour, Grand Slam tournaments and Olympic Games are included in the SR, Win–Loss and WTA Tour tournaments played records. References External links * * * Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:People from Cucq Category:Sportspeople from Paris Category:French female tennis players Category:Olympic tennis players of France Category:Tennis players at the 2008 Summer Olympics